ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Glenn Close
Glenn Close (born March 19, 1947) is an American actress, singer, and producer. She is the recipient of numerous accolades, including three Tony Awards, three Golden Globe Awards, and three Primetime Emmy Awards. A seven-time Academy Award nominee, she holds the record as the actress to have the most nominations without winning. In 2016, Close was inducted into the American Theater Hall of Fame, and in 2019, Time magazine named her one of the 100 most influential people in the world. Born to the surgeon William Close in Greenwich, Connecticut, Close majored in theater and anthropology at the College of William & Mary. She began her professional career on stage in 1974 with Love for Love and was mostly a New York stage actress until the early 1980s. Her work included Broadway productions of Barnum in 1980 and The Real Thing in 1983, for which she won the Tony Award for Best Actress in a Play. Her film debut came in The World According to Garp (1982), which was followed by supporting roles in the films The Big Chill (1983) and The Natural (1984); all three earned her nominations for the Academy Award for Best Supporting Actress. Close went on to establish herself as a leading lady in Hollywood with roles in Fatal Attraction (1987) and Dangerous Liaisons (1988), both of which earned her nominations for the Academy Award for Best Actress. Close won two more Tony Awards for Death and the Maiden in 1992 and Sunset Boulevard in 1995. She won her first Primetime Emmy Award for the 1995 television drama film Serving in Silence: The Margarethe Cammermeyer Story, and she continued a successful career in Hollywood with starring roles in Reversal of Fortune (1990), 101 Dalmatians (1996), and Air Force One (1997), among others. Further television work came for Close in the 2000s, with her portrayal of Eleanor of Aquitaine in the 2003 television film The Lion in Winter earning her a Golden Globe Award. From 2007 to 2012, Close starred as Patty Hewes in the drama series Damages, which won her a Golden Globe Award and two more Primetime Emmy Awards. She returned to the Broadway stage in a 2014 revival of A Delicate Balance.[1] During this period, she received two additional Best Actress Academy Award nominations for Albert Nobbs (2011) and The Wife (2017), winning a third Golden Globe for the latter. Close has been married three times, and she has a daughter from her relationship with producer John Starke. She is the president of Trillium Productions and has co-founded the website FetchDog. She has made political donations in support of Democratic politicians, and is vocal on issues such as gay marriage, women's rights, and mental health. Category:101 Dalmatians Category:1940s births Category:1947 births Category:20th-century American actresses Category:21st-century American actresses Category:Actors Category:Actresses Category:American actresses Category:American film actresses Category:American musical theatre actresses Category:American people of English descent Category:American singers Category:American stage actresses Category:American television actresses Category:American voice actresses Category:Drama Desk Award winners Category:Females Category:Guardians of the Galaxy Category:Living people Category:Marvel Comics Category:Musicians Category:Obie Award recipients Category:Producers Category:Singers Category:Tarzan Category:Tony Award winners Category:Voice actors Category:Voice actresses